I Will Wait For You In The Dark
by MissingMommy
Summary: Sirius lives his life according to the plans drawn out for him. Until he meets Remus. :: Wolfstar!AU, Sirius!centric drabbles, for Amber.
1. Chapter 1

For the Too Many Cooks challenge, where Amber and I are going back and forth with drabbles until we can't anymore. Our theme is an AU!wolfstar, where I will be writing Sirius' tale and she will be writing Remus', which will be found under "And I'll Wait For You Come This Summer". And she gave me the prompt of "eyes".

For Amber, who is my love.

.

Sirius stands behind his cousin Bellatrix. He scans the room, seeing many people that he knows, that he's friends with. They are here to watch him join the right cause, the noble cause.

Bellatrix bows in front of Voldemort. "My Lord," she says. "My cousin is here to offer you his loyalty." She moves to the side to present Sirius to him. "I can assure you that he will be loyal."

Voldemort strides past Bellatrix and circles around Sirius. "Is that true?" he demands, his voice velvety.

Dipping his head out of respect, Sirius replies, "Yes, my Lord. I wish to pledge my loyalty to you and your noble cause."

Without warning, Sirius feels his veins set ablaze. The pain is nearly enough to cause him to fall to his knees, but he refrains. He knows this is a test to see if he will break easily. He closes his eyes and bites back a scream, trying to focus on something other than the pain. He gets a mouth full of bitter copper.

The curse is soon lifted and Sirius reopens his eyes. Voldemort stands in front of him, holding out his hand. Sirius offers his tired arm. Pressing his wand into skin, Voldemort carves the tattoo into his forearm.

Sirius grits his teeth. It's not as bad as _Crucio_, but he feels the snake crawling, digging into his tender skin. After several long moments, Voldemort pulls away. Sirius flexes his hand and watches as the tattoo moves along with the motions.

"Thank you, my Lord," Sirius murmurs, his head still bowed. It isn't until Voldemort has swept past him that Sirius raises his head.

Most of the people have already left the room, leaving only him, his cousin and her husband. He meets the eyes of Bellatrix. She gives him a twisted smile as she passes. "You did well, cousin," she says.

Sirius nods. He watches her leave the room, pride swelling in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt – please.

.

He watches as Bellatrix casts _Crucio_ on the man in front of her, over and over and _over_ again. He hears the man scream in pain and does nothing.

He may not like the torture, but he stands by idly. He watches because it's what's expected of him. The Dark Lord needs the information from this man and Bellatrix is getting it through torture. He knows from experience that the man won't – he can't – keep silence much longer. The pain will soon be too much.

Turning away, he closes his eyes briefly, gathering a deep breath. Crossing the border between horrible pain and unbearable bothers him the most. He's crossed that line before and spent days recovering.

But this is what he has to do – stand by as Bellatrix tortures the man for information – to please the Dark Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt – justify.

.

"Enough, Bellatrix," Sirius finally demands, unable to listen to the screams of the man any longer. "He knows nothing more," he adds on to justify his demand.

She lowers her wand and the room becomes silent, and he almost sighs in relief. She turns toward her cousin, something dark in her eyes. Sirius meets her stare. After several moments, a smirk crosses her beautiful face. "Then he is of no more use. Kill him."

He blinks in disbelief. "A memory charm would suffice," he argues.

Bellatrix crosses the room quickly, standing in his face. "My dearest cousin, a memory charm never suffices. They can wear off or can be fought. We don't need any Aurors after us. Killhim," she orders.

He shakes his head. "No."

"You are the one that wanted to end his suffering. So end it, cousin. _Kill him_."

There's a tone in her voice that makes Sirius think twice about disobeying. He raises his arm, surprised that it isn't shaking. And he points it at the man on the floor. He cowers further into himself.

"Please, don't do this! You don't have to do this. I swear I won't tell," the man pleads, looking up at Sirius with large, dark eyes.

Bellatrix stands behind him. "Do it," she whispers in his ear.

He wants to say that he's sorry. He wants to just drop the wand, but it's Bellatrix; the person that he's looked up to his entire life; his idol. He won't let her down.

"_Avada Kadavra,"_ he says.

A flash of green and the man slumps to the floor, lifeless. As he looks down upon the body, he feels nauseated.

"Good job, cousin," Bellatrix tells him. "Now, let's cover out trail and get out of here before the place is swarming with Aurors."

Sirius just nods.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt – yellow.

.

"Black!"

Sirius looks up at Basil. He arches an eyebrow, trying to mask the sickness in his stomach. Since two nights ago, he hasn't been able to so much look at another male without the memories flooding his mind, causing him to feel nauseated.

"We have a priority yellow," he says without prompting.

Sirius nods, interested. Green means that two to five individuals are requesting access to transportation; yellow means a group of six to ten; red excess ten people. Most of the time, they only deal with priority greens. He's only worked a few priority yellows.

"By what means?"

"They want a Portkey to Australia," Basil replies. "Ready the hairbrush. They have been scheduled for noon."

Before Sirius replies, Basil heads back to his office. Sirius continues to sit at his desk for a few moments before he stands and tracks down the hairbrush. He lies it down on his desk, preparing to cast the charm on it when the door to the main office swings open.

In the doorway stands a lanky man with torn robes. Sirius meets his eyes, a golden brown, feeling a sense of unexplainable recognition. "Can I help you?" he asks when the man doesn't move from the doorway.

A moment passes before the man speaks. "I was looking for Basil. I hear about the position available."

Sirius leans up against his desk, crossing his arms. He studies the man in front of him closely. His torn robes and faded scars is enough to let Sirius know exactly what is in front of him. "You're not really looking for a job, are you?" he asks, raising his eyebrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Note that what happened in between last chapter and this can be found in Cheeky Slytherin Lass' collection _And I'll Wait For You Come This Summer._

Prompt – expert.

.

Sirius stares at Lupin, the smirk fading. The other man is refusing to look at him which he finds interesting. If he's not here about the job, there's only one other logical reason why he would be here.

"Black!" he hears. Sirius turns around, facing his boss' door. "Where's that hairbrush? You were supposed to have this ready five minutes ago!"

He whirls back around, and expertly casts the necessary charms on the item. He glances back up to the man. "I'll be right back." When the man doesn't move, Sirius makes his way to the office.

Basil is standing there, anger written in his features. He takes the hairbrush from Sirius' hands. "Next time, do your job on time."

Sirius nods because he knows when to argue and when to keep his mouth shut. He can feel annoyance bubble in his chest but he bites it back, as he had been taught as a child. He takes a deep breath before heading back to his desk, where the man with golden-brown eyes is still standing.

The man fidgets, keeping his eyes lowered. Sirius briefly wonders if that is a habit he was taught or a habit he picked up. He looks up at Sirius, his golden-brown eyes filled with something that Sirius can't describe.

"The word on the street is that you have access to a potion for people like me," he finally says.

Sirius raises an eyebrow. "People like you?" he questions. He knows what he's referring to, couldn't have missed the torn robes or fading scars, but he wants the man to say it.

However, he doesn't. He replies with, "Like you really don't know. I'm not a fool, Black."

Shaking his head, Sirius smirks. "But you are. Do you really think there's a potion out there for werewolves?"

He flinches at the word, but otherwise shows no outward signs of annoyance. "I believe that you might have access to it."

"And if I do?"

"I'd like to try it," he replies easily.

Sirius raises his eyebrow again. He doesn't know what to believe. The man in front of him doesn't seem the type to try new things, but Sirius can't tell if he's lying.


End file.
